unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakuvi Chhaya
Sakuvi is a male re'har of the inda'sim breed in his middle twenties with predatory crystal blue eyes that have a shimmering effect. He has silky snow-white fur covered with detailed dark brown stripes and a long, thick tail with a black tip. He has inquisitive ears, a regal brow and a muscular jaw. Larger than most inda'sims, He has a sinuous build with powerful legs. Barely visable through the thick fur, long scars trail along his back in a distictive diagonal pattern. Currently Prowling in the darkness of the forests, hunting any prey that may cross his path. Basic Background Sakuvi was the second child of his family, the first being his sister Kamna, that lived in a small tribal community deep in the Greki'Taul jungle. Although the Wise Woman of the village predicted three children to his mother's litter, only two came out. The reason for this was due to Sakuvi's abnormal size as an infant. Even with the Wise Woman at her side, his mother spent hours attempting to birth him and in doing so, lost her life. Although he lost his life-mate, Demi'ha, Sakuvi's father Saku'hin loved both his children with all he could muster, never once blaming his new son for the loss. As he grew, Sakuvi's size never once faltered, remaining the largest Kitae in the village. His tribe, The Chhaya'lin Ghata, was a close-knit community of hunters with the gifted females becoming what is called a Wise Woman. His father was, at the time, the most revered hunter of the tribe, leading most of the hunts deep into the jungle to gather food and other necessities. This was to be Sakuvi's fate soon enough. His father wasted no time in beginning his lessons to his massive son, teaching him the basics of the hunt. How to give thanks to the God of the Hunt, the proper way to stalk prey, and the vital points to attack when the opportunity was presented. Despite his size, Sakuvi excelled at hunting, quickly becoming one of the few young purrlings to be allowed to go out on short hunts. Even at his tender age of eight, he was almost the size of the young adults in his tribe and just as strong. It was said by the Wise Woman of the village that the God of the Hunt gifted him with strength and the power of a true hunter. This only encouraged Sakuvi to pursue the art more, coming up with new tactics, and different approaches on the fly during hunts. Soon after, at the age of ten, the Matriarch of the village gifted Sakuvi with the honored title of Hunter, an honor never before given to one his age. His father could not have been more proud, even boasting that his mother blessed him with her life at birth, saying she now lived inside of her only son. Peace seemed everlasting in their small community. They would get their small share of visitors, and some were welcomed at times, though usually only other Ghata or Inda'sim. It was not until Sakuvi was thirteen that the peace would be shattered forever. A young Il'lthye came to the village then, and he was promptly turned away. Stories of the Dark Raiders have plagued bedtime stories for the Ghata for years, and upon seeing a true Darkling, they grew wary. Their fears were realized, for the young Darkling returned with a band of mercenary yathlu slavers, to raid the village. Caught at night, they were taken by surprise. A few died, but it seemed the Il'lthye only had one target in mind... Sakuvi. Seeing the massive male made the darkling imagine the amount of gold he could easily get for such a beast of labor. It did not take them long to subdue Sakuvi with poisoned arrows, and clear a path out of the village. Sakuvi was dragged through the jungles, beaten each time he would resist, until the dawn. The yathlu made camp for the day, and began to torment the large re'hari incessantly. Their temporary leader only watched with a malicious grin on his lips as Sakuvi was whipped, beaten and tormented for the better part of the day. Fortunately, it did not take long for his tribe to track them down, and form a tactical plan to rid their jungles of these slavers. His father lead the hunt against the yathlu, bringing with him six of the strongest hunters in the tribe. Kamna also came along, lending her powers as a wisewoman adept, and to prove herself to be a valuable asset to the raid against their foe and to the tribe... A trial by fire. The raid began just after the sun began to descend, and Sakuvi was deeply unconscious at the time. When he awoke, the Yathlu lay sprawled about the campsite, torn to shreds, and the darkling was being held captive. His sister knelt near him, chanting in re'hari, with her paws upon his chest. Sakuvi, still traumatized by the incident, went into a blood rage... the first of many to come. A red aura surrounded him, preventing his sister's energy from affecting him at all. Grabbing the first person he smelled, he began his devistating attack. Fang, claw, and fist all utilized against anything that stood in his way. He was lost, in utter chaos,and without any sembilence of control. Tossing his sister aside, Sakuvi went about ripping the helpless il'lthye apart, appendage-by-appendage. Soon, it all went black, once more. When he came to, he sat in what was left of the darkling, and began to sob quite frantically. His sister laid before him, torn apart and beaten to a bloody pulp. It was hard to even reconize her as his sister any longer. A few other of his Ghata tribesmen laid about as well, all with horrible wounds and some barely alive. His father stood at the edge of the clearing, watching Sakuvi with a coldness he had never known. More hunters of the tribe began to appear in the shadows, one by one, until his Father stepped aside to reveal the Matriarch. She let out a gasp, a disgusted look crossing her features. Murmuring something to her attendant, she moved into the clearing. Saku'hin grabbed her shoulder, as if to prevent it, but she somehow slipped right past him. Walking towards Sakuvi, she skirted the remains of the dead. Her voice was soothing to him, his sobbing slowly dying away. She told him he was now a blessed warrior. A rare thing to see in their tribe. The moons had blessed him with strength and power beyond their own. He must learn to control this new blessing, for if it remains unchecked, more of his will die. He was not allowed to return to his tribe until he found his purpose, and control. He was still of the Chhaya'lin, and he would always be. But his adventure must begin. With that, the entirity of the gathering turned their backs at once, including his father. There they stood for a moment, before disappearing into the jungle once more. It was days before Sakuvi had the strength to move again. Moving towards his old village, He found the gates locked, and the guards with their backs to him. He was exiled for the most part. A package of his things had been left outside the gate, along with some valuables and food to help on his journey. But that was all they would give him. He stayed near the village for a week or so, trying to see if there was any other way. This was all he had ever known, and now, he was no longer welcome among them. His ferocity in battle, his blood rage was a frightening thing. His sister... He understood now, why they did this. He understood why he must find his path, and right the wrongs. He left soon after that realization, moving north through the jungle, and towards the horizon. His journey took him many places, many wonderous things were seen. He swam across the bay, though barely making it, to find new land. A land that promised answers. He did not know much, but he could survive in any forest. He was a hunter, first and foremost, and would always adhere to the ways he was taught. He began to follow the sun when it rose, to find a new place to learn, a place to live, and a place to call a home. He will always be a chhaya'lin, in his heart, but his home now laid elsewhere. Ten years have passed since he lost his sister, bringing the wanderer to a city known as Kaezar. Hardened by the road, and tired of the travels that lead him to nothing, he began to wonder where he was going. His answers left unanswered, he chose to remain around this specific populous for a time. To hunt, live, and work like he use to... Never forgetting what his Matriarch had told him, and never once forget his innocent sister, he began to make himself a home once more. Perhaps his answers would now find him... Category:Characters